


Forbidden Fruit

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, Follows the plot I guess, Sexual Tension, smut to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Michael warns you not to eat the apples and the events that follow lead to surprise you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this (and the next chapter) were written for Fictober, using the prompts “I heard enough, this ends now” and “I know you do.”
> 
> I never wrote a reader insert before, yet here this is so enjoy!!!

You flop down on the couch, the musty smell of the old furniture made your nose turn up. Your annoyingly poofy purple skirt flipped up and you quickly tamed it by setting your arms down on top of it as you noticed someone else walked into the room.

It was Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt. She was a complete bitchy billionaire and took pride in reminding people of it. You found her just _slightly_ annoying, but she had her humorous moments that made her a little tolerable. 

She was in a lavender dress, her blonde hair thrown up into some extravagant updo only done by Mr. Gallant, and she had the same sour look on her face as she always did. 

“I see your occupying your time well,” She mused dryly as she daintily sat down next to you. 

You snorted. “Like there’s anything to do around this place anyway?” You looked around the old living room of the bunker, wondering what the space was used for when it was a boy’s school.

“I can’t wait till we get out of here. I know Langdon is going to pick me,” Coco stated proudly as she sat up straighter, posing as if Langdon was going to walk in at this very moment, “I mean, why wouldn’t he?” You could think of a billion reasons as to why Langdon wouldn’t pick Coco, but you kept your mouth shut and kept listening to her obnoxious banter. “I can procreate. My genes could certainly save humanity from extinction, I know it.”

You held back the urge to roll your eyes but gave a nod of acknowledgement to her. “I wonder if there even is another Outpost out there. Why weren’t we just taken there in the first place?” You looked at Coco to see her shrug.

“Maybe it’s all just bullshit.”

You barked out a laugh. “Bullshit? You think Langdon is making it up?”

“Don’t you?” Coco countered, her dull blue eyes piercing into you like knives. 

You shook your head. “No, why would he?”

Coco rolled her eyes at your ignorance. “Come on, (y/n)! You can’t actually be eating up his shit, can you?” 

“What?” You let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand through your hair. “No, but I like the _thought_ of getting out of here. Maybe Langdon is bullshitting us, but I don’t want to get on his bad side,” you muttered and adjusted your skirt to sit on it to not have it poof up anymore.

“It’s too late.” Your blood ran cold as you recognized that deep, cold, monotone voice that only belonged to one man. “I heard enough, this ends now.” Your mouth went dry as Langdon’s footsteps came closer as he entered the room. His hands were behind his back in a posh position but his face was stern and hard. You felt his eyes bare into your soul and you couldn’t help but blush as he looked directly at you. His golden waves cascaded down to his shoulders on his burgundy jacket as he walked closer to where you and Coco were sitting. 

“I found a split end!” Coco’s exclaim made you jump, breaking the spell that held your eyes with Langdon’s. “I’m going to make Gallant redo my hair and _thoroughly_ search for anymore,” she excused and quickly stood up before hurrying off into the other room, leaving you and Langdon alone.

Your mind raced with excuses to throw to get out of there, but no words even made it past your lips as Langdon stepped closer and closer. He slowly made his way up to you and sat down on the coffee table, barely an inch of space between your knees. You gulped down your flusteredness at the sudden proximity, and cleared your throat, starting to speak.

“Mr. Langdon-

He held up his hand to silence you. “Please, call me Michael.” His voice was calm, but it made you slightly uneasy since you had a feeling he was about to throw something in your face at any given moment. “Are you and Ms.Vanderbilt close?”

The question took you by surprise, not something you were expecting him to say to you, and you shook your head. “No, I’m not very fond of her.”

“Then why gossip?” Michael leaned in a little closer, you could feel an odd heat radiate off of his body as he did. 

“Well it’s not like we have a choice to do anything else,” you countered a little challengingly and Michael _almost_ mustered a smile as if he was amused. 

“You’re bored here, aren’t you?” You nodded, always making sure to be completely honest with Michael since he somehow knew when you weren’t. “When I take you out of here, how do you know you won’t be bored elsewhere?”

You met his eyes once more, wanting to question his question. _When_ not _if_. Was he going to take you to the Outpost?

“I don’t know,” you replied honestly. “Michael, may I ask you something?” He nodded and allowed for you to proceed. You took a deep breath and forced yourself to not break eye contact. “Are you mad at me? For earlier?”

“If I was, would that bother you?”

Hesitantly, you nodded. 

“You seek to please me, don’t you?” 

Again, you nodded.

Your breath caught in your throat when Michael reached his hand out and caressed your cheek. His hand felt cool against your blushed face and you were transfixed by his eyes, noticing hints of gray in them as he inched his face closer to yours. His lips were centimeters away from yours and you automatically parted them as a way of an invitation. 

“Don’t eat the apples,” he merely whispered and you knitted your eyebrows together in confusion, not knowing what he meant by that. “But if you do, I’ll bring you back.” Michael eyed your face up and down and you closed your eyes, feeling the brush of his lips against yours. His lips were soft and sweet, tasting like sugar and honey, not something you were expecting. The kiss didn’t almost feel real, but you were ever more thankful that it was. 

When you opened your eyes, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re not up to date on the episodes, this may be a spoiler...

“We’ll share it,” Emily beamed over at Tim when they both popped their heads up from the barrel of water, a bright red apple resting in her delicate hand.

 _Don’t eat the apples_ rang through your head. You had a sense that Michael was warning you, but with the eyes of Miss. Venable and Ms. Mead staring down at you, you had no choice but to step forward in line since it was your turn next. 

You gulped down a sudden lump in your throat as your stomach turned into knots when you saw at least a dozen apples still floating in the barrel, waiting to be bobbed. 

“Go on (y/n), pick one.” Miss. Venable commanded, her voice stern and her eyes watching you attentively when you glanced up at her. Her and Ms. Mead both had apples themselves, but a part of you had a feeling that they weren’t going to eat them. 

Taking in a deep breath, you closed your eyes and dunked your head in the barrel. The water was oddly room temperature and the feel of an apple brushed against your lips. You didn’t want to bite into it, so you nudged at it until the stem started to poke at your pursed lips, and then you opened your mouth and loosely grabbed the apple by the stem and pulled your head out of the water, cupping the apple in your hand. With your other hand, you moved your wet hair out of your face and opened your eyes, looking down at the apple in your hand. You stepped out of line and moved into a far corner of the room, wanting to escape Venable and Mead’s eyes. 

You watched as everyone else finished taking their turns bobbing for apples. They were all eager to eat them and you couldn’t help but feel some slight guilt. _Should_ you say something? Pass on Michael’s warning to them? You feared Michael would be mad at you if you were to tell them, but you wanted to do what was right. 

Just as you were about to tell them so, Venable announced that everyone could finally enjoy their _treat_. The crisp sound of people biting into the apples, taking their first bite, haunted you in a sense. 

(Y/n),” Venable snapped, you looked up to see her and Ms.Mead were looking right at you. “Go on and eat. You should be grateful to have such food in your presence.” 

“I-I’m allergic,” you lied, clutching the apple tighter in your grip. “It’s the small bits of cyanide in the seeds, them being at the very core of the apple is dangerous for me.”

Mr. Gallant snorted. “Everyone’s _allergic_ to cyanide, you’re not special.” His voice was muffled through his chewing and you chose not to acknowledge his comment.

“Excuse me,” you muttered and dashed out of the living room, your heels clanking against the wooden floor as you made your way upstairs and into Michael’s chambers. A part of you felt bad for not knocking, but as soon as you saw Michael calmly typing away on a laptop, your kindness subsided. “What are you doing? How the hell do you have a laptop?” You slammed the door shut to get his attention. 

“Classified,” Michael replied calmly as he closed the laptop and turned around in his seat to face you. “You didn’t eat it,” he observed, his eyes moving to the apple in your hand.

“You told me not to,” you walked over to him, keeping your distance slightly as you stood closer to his dresser. “Why?”

“You can eat it if you please, I will not stop you.” Michael stood up from his chair and sauntered over to you, backing you up at a point till your back hit the dresser. “But just know that once I take you to my Sanctuary, you will have as much food as you please.” He raised his hand to caress your cheek, but you quickly grabbed his wrist and halted him.

“Why are you just taking me? I want to help the others.”

“I know you do. That’s what makes you so different from me. You want to help the others, but I only want to help you.” Michael yanked his wrist out of your grip and opened up the right door to the dresser, the side you weren’t leaning on. “Now I need you to be quiet.” 

“Michael-

He shot you a glare which you quickly matched and he grabbed you by the wrists and made you step into the closet. Michael brushed a kiss to your knuckles before releasing you and closing the dresser door. 

“Damn it,” you whispered to yourself and rested against the wall of the dresser.

Soon, you heard voices, recognizing Venable and Mead. They informed Michael they killed everyone. 

You felt guilt pool into your stomach as you realized you could have _warned_ everybody about the apples, but you chose not to. The apple in your hand dropped to floor of the dresser, making a large clunk sound.

“What was that?” Venable questioned and you covered your mouth to quiet your breathing, in case she heard it. 

“Nothing,” Michael started to go on a rant to them, diverting the attention away from you. 

Somehow, their conversation led to a gunshot and you suddenly feared that it was Michael who had been shot. Your eyes couldn’t help but sting with tears as the thought of him gone and you let out a small yelp when the door opened, fearing it could be Venable wanting to kill you next.

Seeing Michael’s face greet you was a flood of relief and you couldn’t help but lunge forward at him and wrap your arms around him in a hug. “I thought they got you,” you sighed into his neck. Michael lightly hugged you back and you closed your eyes, inhaling the rich, polished scent that Michael always reeked of. You felt safe in his arms, like he would protect you from any harm that would come your way.

“I will,” Michael answered your thoughts, as if he could read them, in a promise. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about tying in the Coven somehow...hopefully Wednesday’s episode will give some inspiration!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third part is here!!!
> 
> Tumblr saw it first but that's okay! If you want to see some more Michael content follow me on tumblr: acherik!!!

The click of a gun being ready to fire made you pull apart from Michael. You saw Ms.Mead standing there, a gun aimed right at you. Your blood ran cold and you felt yourself cowering behind Michael, hoping he’d protect you.

“Put the gun down, Ms.Mead,” Michael commanded and you watched as she lowered the gun and holstered it behind her. “Leave us, (y/n) and I need to talk.” 

“I’ll be right outside,” she informed you both as she left Michael’s chambers, closing the door behind her.

Michael returned his attention to you, stepping even closer to you as you took a step back, walking until your back hit the wall. “You’re starting to doubt me.” He didn’t question you about it, he stated it as if he knew exactly what you were thinking.

“I want to know what’s going on.”

“I’m sure you do,” Michael rested his hand on your chin, tilting your head upwards to meet his icy eyes. “But if I were you, I wouldn’t worry about anyone else in this moment. You’re _special_ , (y/n).” 

_Special_. Why were you the special one?

“How?” Your voice was soft as you spoke, you blame that on Michael’s smooth hand starting to caress your cheek, tracing the curve of your jaw with the pad of his finger. “Why am I deemed special and no one else? Why do you want me?”

Michael’s lips turned up in a sly smirk, intrigued by your knowing attitude. “Because you have the most important role of them all. You have the power to give me something no one else can.”

“So you’re using me?” You stood up straighter than before, shrugging out of Michael’s hypnotizing touch. You thought all this time that Michael actually _cared_ about you, but perhaps you were just a fool to believe so. “Answer me, Michael,” you demanded, your eyes starting to water with tears as you felt your chest tighten. 

“Not entirely,” he raised his hand to touch you again but you quickly swatted it away. “You’re the only one who can give me what I want, but I can give you what you need.” 

“You don’t know what I need, Michael. You can read as many fucking files as you want on me, but that doesn’t mean you know _everything_ about me.” You brush past him, separating the pressing of your bodies as you walk towards the door.

“You seek love.” You turned around at his statement, glaring back at him as he once again walked over to you. “I can give you just that.”

“You can’t give me something you’re not capable of feeling,” you spat, turning around once more and jumping back to see Michael was in front of you now.

His eyes darkened as he reached out and grabbed you by the arms to yank you forward. He wasn’t hurting you, but you knew you were trapped in his grip. “You have no right to speak to me like that. I’m your-

“Nothing,” you finished for him. You could tell Michael was getting angry at you but you didn’t give a shit, you weren’t afraid of him. “I believe I let my lust for you cloud my judgement but you, Michael Langdon, have no relation to me. I will not be used by you by any means, now let me go.” Michael narrowed his eyes at you before his lips turned up in a smile and he let out a mocking laugh.

“Are you finished?” You rolled your eyes and felt yourself getting more angered with him by the second. “You don’t know anything, (y/n). You have no right to tell me what I do and don’t feel.”

“And you have no right to use me,” you countered.

“I am _not_ using you,” Michael rolled his own eyes in annoyance. “You can give me what I want but I can get it from anybody else if I so please to, but you’re different, (y/n). You’re special to me in a way that no one else is.”

You shook your head, denying his words. “I don’t believe you, Michael.” He released you then and you could see your words played an effect on him, but you ignored it and breezed out of the room. 

Hot tears fell onto your cheeks as you ran down the hall and lifted up your skirt as you hurried down the stairs into the living room. You yelped when you saw all of the dead bodies scattered across the room, apples not to far from them. 

“Who could do this to someone?” You asked yourself as you carefully stepped over everyone and went into the other room, seeing a group of three women all dressed in black. “Who are you?”

“It’s her,” the oldest looking blonde told the others, stepping closer to you. Her pursed lips formed into a warm smile. “Our sister.”

You knitted your eyebrows together in confusion and couldn’t help but let out a faint laugh. “I beg your pardon?”

“Leave her alone, Cordelia,” your eyes snapped up to the staircase where Michael was standing with Ms.Mead, his eyes on you. “She is not going anywhere near your Coven.”

“You’re afraid she can beat you,” Cordelia stepped away from you and over to the staircase near Michael. “You’ve only shown her mercy so you can finish her off yourself,” she brisked and you felt a heavy weight sink into your chest at Cordelia’s words. 

“She is not a _witch_ ,” Michael hissed. “And I would never do her any harm.” His eyes softened as they looked at you and you had to ignore the way that you found your heart fluttering for him. 

“Because you wish to procreate with her and only her.”

“ _What_?!” You snapped out of the daze you felt when you looked at Michael and your gaze turned back to Cordelia. “How do you know all of this exactly?”

“I saw it,” Cordelia walked over to you once more and took your hands in hers. “You’re going to have his baby and that baby will be the end of mankind. You must stay away from Michael, he is the devil.” You hands were starting to shake as you looked up at Michael again. “Please,” Cordelia begged you and you saw her eyes were pleading, “you must stay away from him.”

You gave a solemn nod and let go of Cordelia’s hands, taking a step away from her as well as everyone else. The news was too much for you to bare and you slipped out of the room and took another set of stairs up till you reached your bedroom, slamming the door shut behind you, and locking it for good measure.

Sitting on the edge of your bed, you stared down at your hands as tears started to cloud your vision. Michael was just using you to get a baby. That’s what he _wanted_. Not you. 

“(Y/n),” you snapped your eyes up to see Michael was now in your room. How he even got in there, you don’t know. 

“Show me,” you swallowed down a sob rising in your throat and wiped the tears from your eyes, “show me who you really are.”

A chill ran down your spine as Michael’s face became as white as paper and his eyes dark and lifeless. His face only masked pure evil and you pushed yourself off of your bed and went up to Michael, taking his face in your hands.

His skin felt the same, soft and warm as it always did and he still smelled of his usual polished scent. The only thing that was different were his features, but you still saw the same man. 

Michael returned to his usual face then and brushed his thumb against the apple of your cheek, his lips nearing yours. “Cordelia spoke the truth.”

“I know.”

“I’ve given you pain and doubt and I do not expect your forgiveness.” Michael’s other hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer. 

“You should leave, Michael.” You knew that he knew you didn’t really want him to go, and he didn’t move at all either. “We can’t be together.”

“We would do so well together,” Michael retorted softly and brushed his lips on your jaw. “You, me, Ms.Mead, _our_ child.” His kisses became firmer as they moved onto your neck, marking you as if you belonged to him. “I will worship you forever,” he breathed into your ear, his mouth mapping your neck with his lips. “I will give you everything you desire, love you for all eternity.” Michael pulled away to look you in the eyes. “You’re not part of the Coven by any means, you are like me and that scares Cordelia knowing there are stronger powers than her.”

You shook your head. “I’m not the devil, I’m not like you, Michael.” 

“No, you’re not. You’re kind, sweet, all things good. You walk amongst the living while I deal with the dead. Our child can save this world, (y/n). They’re the middle ground of you and I.”

“But Cordelia-

“Is scared, she’s frightened of a stronger power.” Michael kissed you then, the kiss different than it ever was before. It was tender and whole, and your body warmed up from your head to your toes as if it was filling you inside. “Join me.”

“I will not kill,” you pulled away to look at Michael again. “It’s not in my nature.” Michael started to smirk then and gave you another kiss. 

“You don’t have to, I never liked getting my hands dirty anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Michael wants a baby...
> 
> What could possibly happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a mess tbh but enjoy!!

_An excruciating pain shot all around you and you cried out, the walls seeming to shake when you did. Tears stung your eyes but you pushed harder, squeezing onto the sheets of the bed tighter than before._

_“Push!” Ms.Mead commanded, her body placed in between your spreaded legs, Michael standing right by her side._

_Sweat trickled down your forehead and you pushed down one last time, feeling a weight lift off of you as you heard the cry of a baby, all of your pain washing away._

_“It’s a boy,” Ms.Mead smiled as she cut the umbilical cord, wrapping the baby in a blanket before handing him to Michael._

_“Shh,” Michael started to rock your baby, smiling softly down at him. “Daddy’s here.” You smiled tiredly at the sight of Michael soothing your child, but a you wanted to hold him yourself. Michael’s eyes flicked up as if he read your thoughts, his face cold and hard. “You know what to do,” he told Ms.Mead before walking out of the room with your baby._

_“Michael-_

_“Don’t worry about him, or his baby,” Ms.Mead pulled out a gun and pointed it right at you. “You’re never going to see them again.”_

The sound of a gun firing was the last thing you heard. You opened your eyes and quickly sat up in bed, your chest heaving as you looked around your room. You were alone. 

Michael was nowhere in sight and a part of you was thankful for that. You threw back your comforter and stepped out of bed, stumbling slightly as you made your way into your bathroom. You flicked the lights on and splashed some cold water on your face, staring back at your reflection.

Your hand slowly moved onto your stomach, feeling it was flat as you remembered, no signs of pregnancy. You couldn’t be pregnant, all you did was kiss Michael, there was no way you could be pregnant with his baby already.

It was just a dream you told yourself, but it didn’t feel like a dream. It felt more like you were seeing something that was going to happen, a vision of some sorts. Michael mentioned you having a power, but he said you weren’t a witch. Then what were you? 

You left your bathroom and quickly changed out of one purple dress into another, quietly exiting your room. The hallways of the bunker were dimly lit as you quietly made your way through the halls and down the stairs. You had no idea what time it was, but when you peaked your head into the living room, seeing Cordelia was sitting with the other witches.

Slowly, you walked in, sucking up the courage to speak. “Cordelia, may I have a word with you, privately?”

“You can say it in front of us you know,” the younger blonde girl said, her eyes on the verge of rolling. “We all know you’re fucking the devil.”

“Madison,” Cordelia snapped, acknowledging the girl with a firm tone, “leave us. You and Myrtle can wait in the den, this shouldn’t take long.” You took that as your invitation to step forward, Madison shooting you a look as she walked out with Myrtle. “Is this about Michael?” You nodded, quietly sitting down next to her and taking in a deep breath. 

“I had a dream, a vision almost,” you began, starting to fiddle with your thumbs in your lap. “I gave birth to a baby boy and shortly after giving birth, they killed me.” Cordelia gave a slow nod of understanding. “Michael told me I had a power, but he didn’t go into detail about it or anything, all he said was that I wasn’t a witch, and that our child was the middle ground of him and I.”

“You’re not safe here, (y/n).” Cordelia comfortingly rested her hand over yours. “Michael is right, you’re not a witch, but you can still be on our side. Help us take him down, save humanity.”

You swallowed down the tightness in your throat, looking up at Cordelia with tears in your eyes. “What am I?”

“His opposite.” Cordelia gave your hand a squeeze with a tight smile. “You’re everything he’s not. He seeks death and all things darkness while you, (y/n) create life and bring hope to this world. You’re the only one who can save us.” 

“But what if I can’t?” 

“Michael can’t kill you, no matter how hard he tries. He fears you, he fears your power, that you’re capable of defeating him.” You gave a small nod. Cordelia’s words contradicted Michael’s and you didn’t know who to believe at this point. 

You heard footsteps enter the room then, quickly withdrawing your hands from Cordelia to see Ms.Mead was now in the room, her hands resting behind her back. 

“Michael wants to see you. Now.”

“I’ll be up in a minute.” Your eyes flicked back over to Cordelia, giving her a faint smile. “Thank you for speaking with me,” you glanced up to see Ms.Mead turn her back then and walk out of the room. “But my baby?” You whispered quickly to Cordelia, “What if I have one? What happens?”

“They could take after you or him, but I believe we shouldn’t take that chance to find out which.” You stood up from the couch, smoothening down your skirt as you did.

Anxiety pooled into your stomach as you made your way out of the living room and back upstairs. You slowly walked to Michael’s room, surprised to see his door was open. He was standing by his bed, arms behind his back in a proper pose.

Cautiously, you walked in, closing the door behind you as you leaned up against it, crossing your arms over your chest. “What?”

“What?” Michael questioned, looking at you with bewilderment. “You have-

“Michael, don’t spew me some bullshit right now,” you sighed a bit tiredly at his drawling conversations. “Mead said you wanted to see me and I’m here, so what do you want?”

Michael looked at you up and down, seeming to keep his distance. “You’ve been speaking with Cordelia.”

“So? Am I not allowed to talk to her?” Michael’s eyes narrowed as he kept staring at you. “She’s giving me more answers than you have,” you muttered and you knew that pissed Michael off as he was now right in front of you, his face up in yours. 

“That woman reeks of lies,” he hissed, his hand grabbing you roughly by the chin as he darkened his eyes, his face paling and skin cracking as well. “You choose to believe her and not me? All because of some silly dream?!” Michael laughed in your face and tightened his grip on you harder, but you felt no pain. “I would _never_.”

You scoffed, the sound coming out like a spit as your lips were scrunched out. “Yeah right. That’s all you want from me, Michael. You want me to have _your_ baby and then you’re done with me. I’m not going to be your candidate so find someone else,” you spat. 

“I thought you had forgotten.”

“It was just yesterday, Michael!” With your freehand, you pushed him back but his grip remained. “And how do you know about my dream?”

“I know everything,” Michael stated. “We are going to have a son and he is going to be-

“The middle ground, I know,” you rolled your eyes at his fabrication of your life together. “But I will not be the one to have your baby, so find someone else.” 

“I don’t want anyone else.” Michael pressed his body against yours, trapping you against the door. “You are the only one. Our baby will be the best thing that will ever walk this Earth!” Michael’s grip loosened to a soft caress, his appearance going back to his usual soft face. “I know you have your doubts (y/n), but I promised you that I will never hurt you, ever,” his voice became quieter as his lips neared yours.

“Cordelia says you’re my opposite. That you fear me and only I can defeat you.” Michael halted at your words and his lips turned up in amusement. “You’re supposedly the devil, so what does that make me?”

“Christ.” Michael’s hands found the way to the front of your dress, his fingers playing with the strings of your corset. “You see (y/n), you and I have been around for a very long time. We’ve masked different people, but yet we’ve always found our way back to each other.” He slowly unlaced your corset, his fingers elegantly pulling each string apart. “We cannot kill each other, we cannot harm each other.” You felt the front of your dress get looser and looser, Michael’s hands feeling hot against your skin when he finally started to touch you; you couldn’t help but moan. “Cordelia believes you can defeat me, but you can’t. I told you I wasn’t going anywhere, and I’m keeping my word.”

Michael’s mouth was on you now, his lips making a burning trail as he started to grab your breasts, squeezing them firmly. 

“That sounds a bit cliché, don’t you think?” You shivered when Michael’s mouth lowered to your breasts, greedily licking your nipple. “You expect me to believe that?”

Michael’s hand grabbed at your throat and squeezed you tightly, but you felt no suffocation. “And to think you thought a bullet would harm you.” Michael shook his head at you, releasing your throat and pulling off the rest of your dress. The poofy thing pooled around your ankles and you slowly stepped out of it, brushing Michael back a few steps in order to do so.

“You’re unpredictable.” You made Michael back up until he reached the bed. You pushed him down against it and straddled his lap. “And so am I. I guess we do have somethings in common.” You started to unbutton his fleece shirt, his hands gripping your hips tightly. His chest was smooth and defined, your hands tracing over it like it was a piece of art. 

“I’m putting a fucking baby in you, (y/n).”

You giggled, moving your hand down to the front of his slacks, slowly undoing them and lowering them past Michael’s thighs. You felt some satisfaction to see the tent in his boxers, moving your hand over his heat and starting to palm him. “I don’t think so, Michael.”

Michael cocked an eyebrow and perched himself up on his elbows. “Try me.” He sealed your lips then in a demanding kiss, somehow flipping your position where you were against the mattress now. You heard some shuffling on his part as your hands ran through his hair, gripping him tightly when he nibbled down on your lower lip. “I love you.” 

Your eyes snapped open and you stared back at Michael with shock. “You what?!” Michael smiled _warmly_ , which was very new for him and he kissed you chastely on the lips. 

“I love you,” he repeated. Michael’s body then made your legs spread a little wider as he lined his cock up with your entrance, slowly pushing his way inside. 

Your eyes started to flutter shut again as he moved his hips, feeling a pleasure fill you up inside from your head to your toes. Michael was big, which you weren’t surprised by, and he was good. You’ve had partners in the past but none of them were ever like this. You felt yourself digging your nails into Michael’s back, begging and needing more. 

“Michael,” you moaned, your breath starting to get shallow as you felt your orgasm rising.

“Say it. I know you feel it,” Michael gave you a bruising kiss on the lips, his hips no longer moving, making you huff. “I love you, (y/n).” He ran a hand through your hair, pressing a kiss to your temple. 

“I love you too, Michael.”

He snapped his hips and you moaned out his name, seeing stars as you came. Michael grunted out his own moan before you soon felt him spill inside of you.

You already felt pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First comes Satan, then comes a baby...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda like a transition chapter I guess???
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

You stared into the fireplace down in the living room, your hand settled unconsciously on your stomach while the other one rested down by your side. The flames danced in front of your eyes as you zoned out of your surroundings and stared into the fire. 

A part of you felt ashamed for letting yourself fall into Michael’s _spell_. You gave into everything he could possibly ever wanted. The worst part was you found yourself _not_ regretting any of it. 

You should have seen it coming, a man like Michael pursuing you and only you, singling you out against everyone else. You still didn’t believe most of the things he told you, but some of it _did_ make sense… 

“(Y/n),” you jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Michael standing behind you, his arms resting behind his back as they always did. His golden locks flowed delicately till they touched the tips of his shoulders, his eyes soft, yet cold as they stared at you. “You should be in bed.” 

“Can’t sleep.” You stood up from the small ottoman you were seated on and brushed your skirt down, staying by the fire as Michael approached you. His hand caressed your cheek and he stared deeply into your eyes. 

“Something’s bothering you,” he stated and you shrugged, not looking away from his eyes. “Are you feeling alright?” You nodded. Despite what happened in the past hours, you knew it would take time to actually see if you were pregnant, but with Michael being who he _was_ , you wouldn’t assume that your baby would be normal. 

Your baby could be just like him, but maybe it could be like you. You still took that chance, despite Cordelia’s warning. 

Michael pulled you into a hug, his arms securing themselves around you as he pulled you closer. You felt him press a kiss to your head, murmuring something incoherently against the kiss. The words sounded like they were in a different language, but you didn’t know for sure. 

“It’s just a matter of time.” You didn’t question Michael’s words, but you had no idea what he meant. 

Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over you, but you quickly swallowed down the feeling and pulled away from Michael. “I should get back to bed,” you quickly excused yourself and headed straight for the stairs, walking up them quicker and speeding down the hallway till you got to your room. You bolted to the bathroom and went straight to the toilet, just throwing up once. 

You flushed it down, wiped your mouth, and brushed your teeth after to get rid of the taste. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the need to throw up pass but your stomach felt a little _off.just_ had sex not even a whole day ago, it was _impossible_ for you to even be pregnant. Then again, nothing was impossible when it came to Michael. 

Shaking your thoughts away, you exited your bedroom and went over into your closet, changing out of your purple dress into a lavender nightgown, draping yourself with a matching robe before crawling into bed. 

You slept on your side, one hand under your rested head and the other on your stomach, soothingly rubbing over it. Your eyes were fixed on your wall, staring at the beige paint with a blank gaze. 

An arm overlapped yours and you felt yourself be pulled closer, craning your neck to see Michael was now cuddling you, his lips meeting yours in a soft kiss. 

“You’re worried, I can tell.” 

“I have nothing to worry about,” you replied, turning to lay on your back as you looked up at Michael, reaching up a hand to run through his soft hair. “Everything’s fine.” 

Well, not _everything_ was fine. The world was basically fucked and three witches want to take Michael down and everyone else in the bunker was dead outside of you and Ms.Mead. And you could possibly be pregnant too… 

“You don’t believe that,” he stated and you rolled your eyes. 

“Michael, you don’t need to question everything I do like we’re in some interview,” you teased, receiving a sigh from him in return. 

“Am I not allowed to have conversations with you now?” Michael cracked a faint smile as he pressed another kiss to your lips. “You know (y/n), you setting these boundaries prevents a lot of things from happening.” 

You cocked an eyebrow. “How am I setting boundaries? I just don’t want to talk about me anymore, tell me about you.” 

“You don’t want to know about me,” he ran a hand through your hair, pulling up the covers more to cover you both. “It’s late anyway, we should get some sleep.” Michael leaned over you to blow out the candle beside your bed, resting his head on your chest. 

“I do, considering I know nothing about you,” you muttered quietly, your fingers running themselves through his hair again. 

“You know enough.” 

You grunted. “So all I need to know is you’re the antichrist?” 

“Well I’m more than _just_ that.” Michael’s head shifted and you could see his eyes in the dark room, they stood out like stars in the night. “Just like you’re so much more than you think you are.” 

You let out a tired sigh that turned into a yawn. “You’re changing the subject.” 

“And you’re falling asleep,” Michael retorted, his arms still comfortably wrapped around your waist and his head back on your chest now. “(Y/n), don’t worry about me, or where I’m from, it’s not important,” he silenced you with a kiss, but you weren’t about to give up. 

“How do you know Ms.Mead?” 

“(Y/n)- 

“Fine, don’t tell me now,” you yawned again, sinking down further into your bed, closing your eyes as you enjoyed the warmth Michael’s body brought you. 

The brush of his lips against your cheek was the last thing you remembered before you closed your eyes and went to sleep, hoping you didn’t have a repeat of last night’s dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soft Michael


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut!! Enjoy!!!

It started with nausea. 

At first, it was just with the one night that you were sick, but as soon as you woke up, you had to push a still sleeping Michael off of you and bolt to the bathroom. 

As you were throwing up what felt like your guts, a part of you was touched at the fact that Michael actually stayed with you. Emotions were a rarity coming from Michael, especially ones that made him almost seem _good_. Sure he was the antichrist, but it felt like there was a lot more to him. 

Flushing the toilet, you walked over to your sink and thoroughly brushed your teeth, wanting to eliminate the taste in your mouth as much as possible. You peaked out of the doorway to see Michael was sound asleep, his arms wrapping around your pillow. He looked peaceful as he slept, had an almost angelic glow around him. 

You slowly made your way back to bed, Michael’s arms wrapping around you once again. “Morning,” he tiredly mumbled, his head nestling itself in the crook of your next, lightly brushing his lips against your skin. You sighed contently when Michael’s kisses became more tender, his teeth lightly grazing your skin as you felt his hands move to your robe, pushing it off of your shoulders to expose more skin.

Your hands clung to his bare shoulders, you realized then that he was only in a pair of black boxers, and you slowly moved one of your hands down to the hem of his boxers, teasing at the waistband. 

Just as you were about to slip your hand under, there was a knock on your door. “Ignore it,” Michael told you, his hands moving to the hem of your nightgown, hiking up the skirt past your thighs and spreading your legs wide. 

The knock was heard again, more persistent this time but you obeyed Michael and ignored it, slipping your hand underneath his boxers and feeling how hard Michael already was. You freed his cock and stroked him eagerly, receiving a moan from Michael. 

Neither of you really discarded any of your clothes when he started to thrust inside of you, yours eyes fluttering shut as you absorbed the pleasure you felt. Stars danced in front of your vision as your nails dug into Michael’s back, your legs wrapping themselves around the small of his back to draw him closer, burying himself further inside of you. 

“Michael, we need to talk.”

Both of you jump to see Ms.Mead was now in the room, her face blank and staring at Michael like he wasn’t in the situation he currently was in. 

“(Y/n) and I are in a _very_ important conversation right now. I’m sure whatever it is can wait.” Michael looked at you with a sly smile, his hips still keeping up their rhythm. “Don’t go quiet on me now,” he teased, his hand moving up to your cheek, resting on it. “You better scream when I make you come because I will.”

“Impressive, truly, but I think we should hold off on that for now,” you beckoned over to Mead, who was still in the room. “Take care of whatever it is you need done.” Michael shook his head at your suggestion, his other hand running itself through your hair. “Michael, I love you, but I’m not continuing _this_ with someone else in the room.” 

Michael sighed out of annoyance and looked at you a little dryly. “If you insist,” he grumbled and looked back over at Ms.Mead. “Can it wait?”

“I’m afraid it cannot.”

“I’ll be down in a couple of minutes,” he informed her, returning his attention back to you. “Will you be good while I’m gone? Not touch yourself until I get back?” You felt him pulling out and you bit back a groan at the feeling.

“And if I do?” You licked your lips as you moved your hands in between your legs, dancing your fingers along your inner thighs as you kept looking directly at Michael. 

He quickly grabbed your hand and pressed a kiss to your palm before moving his kisses to your thighs, your legs spreading wider apart as his head neared your cunt. 

Michael was hesitant though; his kisses stopped and everything came to a halt. Luckily, Mead was no longer in the room, regaining your sense of privacy when Michael pulled away. 

He was _smiling_ , grinning almost in a boyish manner and his palm rested on your stomach, looking up at you with wide eyes. Michael only expressed pure happiness in that moment, seeing him as if he was a completely different person. 

“You’re pregnant.” Michael kissed your lips which formed into a shock expression, still smiling when he pulled away. 

“A-Are you sure?” You stumbled and Michael nodded, kissing you once more. 

A wave of fear ran through you as you realized how fast growing this baby was. Conception was only a night ago, then you already started to feel nauseous. This baby was growing fast, just like most _devil_ babies did.

Cordelia was right. You were going to give birth to the thing that would end this whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mead standing there isn’t awkward at all...
> 
> But now pregnancy!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out she’s pregnant....

“H-How exactly do you know I’m pregnant?” You asked, a sense of fear filling up inside of you. 

“I felt it,” Michael cooed, running his hand over your stomach. “You know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t,” you perched yourself on your elbows to sit up more, seeing Michael was practically fawning over your stomach. “How did you feel it? It hasn’t even been a day since we had sex! Then I was nauseous,” you shook your head at your thoughts.

“(Y/n),” Michael looked up at you and took your face in his hands, “our baby is _special_ just like you and me.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead before getting out of bed. “Ms.Mead is going to be so excited!” He enthused as he started to put on his clothes. 

You stared down at your bare stomach, seeing it looked just slightly raised. You couldn’t believe that you were actually pregnant. You had no one to go to for this. Maybe Cordelia _maybe_ , but she’ll probably talk you into getting rid of it or worse, just try to kill you altogether. 

Shaking your thoughts away, you looked to see you were alone in the bedroom now. You threw back your covers and retied your robe, slipping on some shoes before making your way down the hallway. 

“...it’s all going as planned.” You halted and turned back around, finding the voice was coming from Michael’s room. Quietly, you leaned up against the wall and listened in. “She’s pregnant! I’m going to be a father!” You felt a smile dance along your lips but you wondered _if_ Michael had that planned all along. 

“Your father would be so proud of you,” Ms.Mead replied and you knitted your eyebrows together in confusion.

Of course Michael had a family, but you didn’t know what it was like for him growing up. He didn’t give you answers about it, and you didn’t necessarily want to press him either. 

You walked away from the room then and made your way downstairs to the living quarters where you saw Madison sitting on the couch, filing her nails.

“Congrats,” she said to you sharply, not even looking up. “It’s called women’s intuition,” she glanced up at your confused look. “I can smell a pregnancy from a mile away.”

Lovely.

“What else can you detect about my baby?” You sat down across from her, intrigued.

“It’s a boy, he has Michael’s eyes but your face, his blond hair, and he’s going to be famous!” Madison barked out a laugh and you gave her a displeased look. “It is a boy though, I don’t know anything else.” You gave a nod of agreement, sitting back against the couch and staring up at the black candelabra. “You really want this baby to be like you, don’t you?”

“Of course,” you looked back at Madison to see she was sincerely asking. “I hope that my baby is good and doesn’t do bad things, I’m sure every parent wishes that.”

Madison nodded and looked at you dead in the eye. “Michael was good, you know. Or at least tried to be. I think what broke him was the fact that no one believed in him. Not his grandmother, tear-jerker, and that not so hot kid who fathered him.”

“You know about Michael’s past? His family?”

“Uh yeah, that’s we’re all here,” she gestured to the bunker. “Cordelia made me go check it out with some warlock since Michael was going to be the next supreme and you can clearly tell he’s not a witch.” She went back to filing her nails, but you were curious since you didn’t know a lot about Michael.

“What happened to his family?”

“Dead. Grandma killed herself, same with his dad, who’s _technically_ not his dad since he’s Satan’s son or whatever, and his mom died while giving birth to him.”

“That’s awful,” you felt a pang of pity for Michael. 

Madison shrugged. “I guess. He killed some people though so you can’t feel completely bad.”

“Maybe he wouldn’t have been bad if he had a better childhood.”

“He killed his own nanny when he was like three or something, he’s pure evil.”

You didn’t want to argue with Madison but you _knew_ Michael wasn’t completely evil. There was some good inside of him, you felt it, you've seen it. 

But maybe, Michael _wanted_ you to see it. He couldn’t be manipulating you, could he? Michael wouldn’t do that, not after he told you he loved you, and how excited he got over your baby…

Your dream flashed in front of your eyes but Michael said _nothing_ could hurt you. He tried choking you and you barely even flinched. You highly doubted a bullet would do anything, but you didn’t want to test it to find out. 

“Excuse me,” you went out of the living room and made your way back upstairs, immediately going straight to your room and sitting down on the edge of your bed.

What have you gotten yourself into? Sleeping with the literal antichrist? Having his baby? 

There was still a chance that your baby could be like you, and you would do your absolute best to raise them to be good. 

You closed your eyes and flopped down onto your mattress, your hand moving over your stomach to rest on it. “Please be like me,” you practically pleaded. “Please.”

Maybe you should get a bible and pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for more soft Michael!! Thanks for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is here, enjoy!!

Your stomach seemed to have grown bigger in the past day. You already looked like you were already three months along even though it had only been a day. You knew your baby wasn’t like you at this point, there was no way it could be with how fast you were growing. 

You haven’t seen Michael since yesterday but you know once you do, he’ll probably be thrilled to see you so far along. 

There was a knock on your door then and you quickly threw on a jacket to hide your stomach as you swung the door open, seeing Cordelia was standing there. “May I come in?” You nodded and quietly stepped aside, letting her into your room. “I’ve heard that you’re pregnant.” You should’ve known Madison would tell her, then again, she was going to find out sooner than later. “Does he know?”

“He was the one that told me, actually. It doesn’t even seem possible,” you sat down on your bed, hugging yourself. “I can tell this baby is like him, Cordelia. Everything you said would happen did and if this world comes to an end, it’s all my fault. I’ve made it worse.” Your eyes stung with tears and Cordelia crouched down in front of you, taking your hands in hers. 

“You has no idea this would happen, (y/n). This isn’t your fault. Michael is pure evil and there’s a good chance that your baby could be too,” she met your eyes and gave your hands a squeeze. “I can help you, (y/n) and you can help me, help the _world_. Take down Michael.”

You shook your head. “I can’t. We can’t hurt each other.” 

“Not physically.” Cordelia’s eyes went down to your stomach. “You and that baby are the only things in this world that Michael cares about. Before, we thought it was just Mead but Michael always found a way to bring her back. But your baby, he can’t bring back.”

“You want me to kill my baby?”

“What are you doing in here?” Your eyes went to the door to see Michael was now in the doorway, his eyes focused on Cordelia in a cold glare. “Out.”

“Please (y/n), think about all the lives you could save.” Cordelia squeezed your hands once more before pulling away and leaving the room.

Michael closed the door shut then and you stared down at your hands to avoid looking at him. “Why do you continue to talk to her?”

“Because maybe she actually gives me answers, Michael,” you chided. “She at least _tells_ me things, I can’t say the same for you.” You looked up to see Michael’s arms were crossed over his chest but he didn’t look angry. 

“Are you going to do it?”

“Do what?”

“What Cordelia wants from you, to take our baby away.” 

You stood up and walked over to him, taking his face in your hands. “Michael,” you spoke softly, staring up into his eyes, “you don’t have to do this, you know. You can stop this and save countless others.”

“You can’t stop what’s already begun.” His voice was cold and his face hard, but you didn’t pull away. “I’ve waited so long for this. I’ve been waiting _years_ to make my father proud of me and I’m not giving up yet.”

“I’m proud of you, Michael.” His eyes softened and you gave him a small smile. “You don’t need to prove yourself to anyone, alright? I believe in you. You still can turn this around, be _good_.”

Tears clouded Michael’s eyes and he shook his head, denying your words. “I’m a monster. Everyone I’ve ever cared I hurt.”

“Not me, you haven’t hurt me,” you swiped away a tear that fell onto his cheek. “I know you will never hurt me or our baby, Michael. We can save this world, _together_.”

“I love you, (y/n).” Michael kissed you then, his lips soft yet tender before he pulled away and left your room. 

Maybe, just maybe, you could change him. 

_**Two days later….** _

Your stomach had grown to full size now and you knew it was only just a matter of time before your baby came. 

For the past couple of days, you hadn’t left your room and you hadn’t seen or heard from Michael. No one came to visit you and a part of you was thankful for your solitude. 

Slowly, since you couldn’t move that quickly anymore, you got out of bed and made your way to the bathroom. You started up a warm bath and stripped out of your clothes before sinking into the warm water.

You leaned your head back and closed your eyes, trying to relax. 

The bunker was quiet, which wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but it was almost too quiet. That is until you heard a scream.

Your eyes snapped open and you sat up, only to feel a sharp pain run down your spine and move straight into your lower back. You cried out and your eyes went wide as you bath water started to turn red.

Your baby was coming.

Quickly, you drained the tub and spread your legs wider, feeling more and more pain hit you like waves. Your lower back and sides were killing you and you didn’t even know how loud you were screaming at this point. 

The pain was unbearable and you gripped onto the side of the tub with a lot of force, surprised you didn’t at least crack it with how hard you were gripping it. 

Finally, you pushed and you just kept pushing until you no longer felt any pain.

You let out a breath when the sound of a baby crying filled your ears. With your chest heaving, you picked up the crying newborn and cradled him, soothing him as his cries ceased.

The bathroom door swung open and you looked to see Michael was there, followed by Ms.Mead, who was grinning from ear to ear. “All hail Satan.”

You ignored her words and gave a tired smile to Michael. “It’s a boy.” Pure happiness was radiating off of Michael as he crouched besides you, giving you a loving kiss and stroking your son’s head. “What should we name him?”

“Ben,” he replied immediately. “Named after the closest man I’ve ever had to a father.”

“Benjamin Langdon,” you smiled at the name and looked down at him, smiling softly as he quietly slept. 

“Now you can finally fulfil what your father wanted from you,” Ms.Mead beamed. “May I hold him?”

You looked up at her then, glancing between her and Michael, seeing his attention was focused on the baby. “I don’t want to wake him,” you blurted as an excuse and Michael’s eyes darkened then as he took his eyes off of Ben and looked at you.

“Oh (y/n),” he caressed your cheek with the back of his hand, “you didn’t actually think I’d let you keep him, did you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Michael would name his baby after Ben because he was good to him before all those things happened so I’m just gonna roll with it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never wrote Mallory in but she was in there I just never did Reader or anyone else interacting with her :P
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

“What do you mean?” You felt a panic rising inside of you as you stared at Michael, confused. “Michael, I don’t understand.”

“(Y/n),” he caressed your cheek with his hand, smiling softly at you. “It’s not safe for you to keep him. I’m putting him somewhere where he won’t be harmed at all.” Michael looked down at Ben and let out a small sigh. “I know what you’re thinking,” he looked at you again, “it has to be like this (y/n).”

“Can you at least give me a moment to say goodbye?” Michael nodded at your request and handed you back Ben. “I love you,” you cooed, pressing a kiss to his head as he whimpered in your arms. “Where are you taking him?” You felt your heart swell up with joy as Ben opened his eyes, those baby blues resembling Michael’s.

“Does it matter? He’ll be safe while I’ll deal with those bitches downstairs.” 

You didn’t look away from Ben’s eyes as you thought. Compromise. You could compromise with Michael and get more time with Ben until the end. 

“When you finish them, then come back, alright?” You finally looked at Michael, who nodded in agreement to your suggestion. “Thank you.” You flashed him a small smile and watched as him and Mead left you alone once again.

Immediately, you got out of the tub and raced over into your bedroom, throwing on a simple purple gown and wrapping Ben up in a small blanket. “Mommy is going to get you out of here, I promise.” You pressed a kiss to his head and went over to the door, jumping back a little when you heard gunshots. 

Clutching Ben closer to your chest and taking in a deep breath, you opened the door and brisked down the hallway, coming to a halt when you saw Cordelia and Michael a couple of feet away.

You caught Cordelia’s eye as well as Michael’s attention then. You cursed to yourself and slowly stepped out into the light, exposing yourself. 

“(Y/n), give me that baby,” Cordelia commanded and you clutched Ben tightly. “Please. If you want to save this world give them to me.” She stuck out her hand and you shook your head.

“This needs to stop,” you looked over at Michael. “Michael, this has gone too far. I need you to stop this. Please,” you begged, starting to bounce Ben lightly as he cried. “You don’t have to be this way. This isn’t you.”

“He’s too far gone, (y/n). It’s too late.” Cordelia spoke coldly but you ignored her words, looking at Michael pleadingly. 

“He’s not gone,” you took a step closer to Michael, resting your hand on his cheek. “He’s just been given up on his whole life, but I haven’t given up on him.” Michael looked at you then, his face full of hope. “We can put a stop to this and start our family. Raise Ben together, have more kids.”

Michael rested his hand over yours and gave you his full attention. “I love you more than anything,” he pulled you into a deep kiss then and you felt a tear hit your cheek, but it wasn’t yours. “But this is the end for us.”

“Michael,” your eyes stung with tears then, “I don’t understand.”

“The house, find the house.” Michael pulled away from you and continued his quarrel with Cordelia, your eyes going wide when you saw her stab herself and fall to the ground, dead.

-  
Music was blasting in your ears as you jogged down the block, evening out your breathing with your steps. 

You looked at your phone to skip the song that started to play, not even paying attention to where you were going till you ran into something. 

“I’m so-

Your train of thought completely stopped when you looked to see a blond boy looking around your age staring at you. His face was streaked with tears and his left eye looked swollen. 

“Are you alright?” He shook his head and you took out on of your earbuds. “Do you live here?” You gestured to the house that you two were standing in front of.

“I did, until my grandma kicked me out.” His voice was dry and sad and you gave him a small smile. 

“I’m sorry. Do you have anywhere to go?” He shook his head. “Do you want to come back to my place? I know we just met and everything but I have this strange feeling, you know?”

He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “Like deja vu?” 

“Something like that, I think.” You chewed on your lower lip, having a _very_ familiar feeling about him, like you knew him from somewhere but just couldn’t remember where. “I’m (y/n) by the way,” you stuck out your hand which he took.

“Michael. Michael Langdon.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Michael.” You smiled again and saw the slightest turn of his lips. “Come on, I’ll take you to my house, get you something for your eye.” 

You started to lead the way and Michael’s steps were in sync with yours as you walked down a couple of blocks till you reached your street. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” You turned to look at Michael and see he was being serious.

“Because you’re a nice person.” You led him past a couple more houses till you got to yours, unlocking the door and letting him inside. 

You went off and walked over into the kitchen, going to your freezer and taking out a bag of frozen peas, handing it to Michael who held it against his eye. 

“How long can I stay?” Michael asked, having an innocence to him. 

“As long as you want.”

“I don’t have money.”

You shrugged. “It’s alright, I can afford this place by myself and besides, one day, you’ll get back on your feet. But until then, you can stay here as long as you want.”

Michael smiles fully at you then and your chest warmed up at his smile. 

**_Two years later…_ **

You rubbed at your stomach and stared back at your reflection in the mirror once more before turning off the bathroom light and walking into your bedroom, seeing Michael was typing away on his laptop. 

“Work?” Michael looked up at you and closed his laptop, setting it aside on the nightstand. 

“Not anymore,” he grinned and you joined him on the bed, exchanging a sweet kiss with him. “And how is my baby?” Michael’s hands went to your stomach, pressing a kiss to it through the fabric. “Mommy and Daddy are going to meet you real soon.” You smiled down at Michael and he met your eyes again, giving you another kiss to your lips.

There was a knock heard at your door from downstairs, making both of you grown. 

“I’ll get it,” you stole a kiss from Michael before getting off of the bed.

“Hurry, I want to practice making a baby.”

You giggled and shook your head at him, going downstairs to answer the door, hearing the knocking persist as you do. 

Once you opened it, you saw three people all dressed in black, smiling eagerly. “May I help you?”

The lady to the far right of you had a crazy look to her eyes as they landed on your stomach. “Satan has risen!”

You snorted. “And?”

“He’s in your husband,” the man in the middle enthused. “Who created that baby.”

“My husband?” You turned your head to look towards the stairs before back at them. “I’m sorry to disappoint you all but Michael has never even killed a fly.”

The three of them frowned and looked at each other, confused. The man pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. 

“Oh! Wrong house!” The man laughed and grinned at you. “Apple maps and all!”

You gave a slow nod of understanding. “Well, good luck I guess.” You gave them a small wave and closed and locked your door before returning back upstairs. 

“Who was it?”

“Goths,” you answered as you got back in bed, cuddling up to Michael’s side. “Talking about Satan or something,” you mumbled, looking up at Michael then. “Turns out they had the wrong house.”

Michael pressed a kiss to your head. “They sure did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Also killing off Michael was horrible and I’ll always miss him :(
> 
> I got a lot of Michael requests on my tumblr so if you wanna see more content follow me there!! Find me as acherik!!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter follows more with the episode “Forbidden Fruit.”
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
